


My Boyfriend's Back

by Demitria_Teague



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Major canon divergence, Story based off of a Sammifer fan video, Touch of humor (Crack), mature language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demitria_Teague/pseuds/Demitria_Teague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam fell in love with his first male/male romantic encounter.  He was crushed when he found out that his boyfriend didn't just have a weird name, but was in fact, the Devil.  The story is set a year after he found out and he's been reunited with Dean after a temporary split to mend his broken heart.  </p>
<p>This story is based off of a video on YouTube by oemuser + it's for oemuser and you can watch it here:  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wecz4ssF3Pg  </p>
<p>Basically I fell in love with it and requested to make a fic, got permission, then did the thang.  Enjoy!  </p>
<p>I invite you to leave 'Kudos' to support my work + 'Subscribe' to be notified when a new chapter is up.  Also, leave a 'Comment' and let me know how well or ..not well the fic plays up to the video.  It's not meant to be exact, mind you, but to be my personal interpretation, by permission of the creator of the video, which inspired this fic... I hope that made since... Ha!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Then and Now

Then: 

Sam had never met a man like Lucifer before. He'd been so sure of himself and he'd some how managed to pull off being a smug bastard with out coming off as an asshole. Sam had found him amusing and charming. Something that Dean had endlessly teased him for. The first time he'd met Lucifer had been in the middle of a fist fight between himself and three other guys. 

On that day, he hadn't been attracted to him so much as surprised to see four guys pummeling each other in front of a corner side book store. The last punch was landed by, you guessed it, Lucifer. He hit the guy so hard that it knocked him straight back off of his feet. When it was over he'd actually grinned at Sam, like the whole thing had highly amused him, but not in a creepy psychopathic way. It was more like a 'I just got in to a fight and I hope my mom doesn't catch me' kind of way. 

The sound of a cop's siren is what made him swipe his coat off the ground and high tail it out of the area. Sam had watched him disappear around a corner with his mouth hanging open in shock. Later on he'd found out that it was Lucifer who owned the book shop that he and the other guys had been fighting in front of. Sam should have known better when he invited out for a drink at the local bar. One drink had turned in to six, then Sam had ended up naked underneath a hard body and taken apart in a way that he'd never experienced before. Until this day he still didn't understand how he hadn't woken up and freaked the fuck out from some super gay sexuality crisis. 

It may have had something to do with Lucifer's nonchalant attitude towards it all. He'd waved a hand dismissively and said, "Ah, sex is sex. It was good. I liked it. You liked it." 

"It's our business. The end." 

Sam had laughed at him and that had been that. Until it'd become something more. Sam had fallen in love. Then, the truth had been revealed and Sam's happy bubble had not only been popped, but blown to fucking smitherines and back. Lucifer was an angel. 

The infamous fallen angel. The Devil. Dean had blown up to such a level and that mixed with a broken heart had made Sam snap. He'd punch Dean so hard that he'd knocked him off his feet, ironically the same way Lucifer had ended that fight when he'd first saw him. Sam hadn't connected the two until much later, after he'd left Dean behind and gotten a job at some small restaurant just to pass the time away. 

\------

Now - A Year Later

Sam had his head resting on his arms as he slept. Dean smirked as he heard a low moan come from him. Slowly, as if sensing someone was watching him, Sam appeared to be coming back to wakefulness. Dean grinned as he wiped what he knew was drool off of his face. 

"Dude, who were you dreaming about," he asked, smirking. "'Cuz you were making some serious happy noises."

Sam visibly flinched. "What," he said a little too quickly to be convincing. "Nothing. No one." 

Dean chuckled and turned back to the papers in his hand. 

\------

Sam's hands were shaking as he let water from the bathroom sink run over them. He had been dreaming about someone, alright. Him. The same him that constantly haunted his dreams. The most disconcerting thing about the dreams was the fact that Lucifer never forced anything. He always gave him a choice. 

"Do you want me to touch you tonight," he'd asked and he always sounded so earnest. He never looked hopeful. Merely resigned to the fact that he'd most likely get turned down. Most nights it was a definite no and he'd sit across the room and silently watch him. Other nights he would start talking to him like they'd been in the middle of a conversation all along and it was just normal to pick up where they'd left off. 

Sometimes, Sam talked back. Sometimes, he ignored him and Lucifer acted like it didn't bother him. There were those times, like today. He'd fallen asleep doing research and it'd been so long. The feeling was like an itch he couldn't scratch and he only had so much will power. Even though his mind knew it was wrong, his body craved to be touched by Lucifer. 

It recognized him. It knew what he could do to him. It wanted him so bad that at times it physically hurt to say no and it was during those nights that he didn't.  
When he gave in it was like the worst kind of torture, because it made him feel pathetic and needy and desperate. In their line of work it wasn't like he could just go out and find someone to sleep with at any time he wanted. Even picking someone up for a random one night stand was a challenge. 

Most of the time he just didn't feel like making the extra effort. None of that mattered, though, because he knew that a one night stand would never satisfy the empty hole that Lucifer used to fill. He never told any of this to Dean. Why would he? There's no way Dean would want to hear about Lucifer in general, much less about the two of them having and not having dream sex. 

"Ugh..." He leaned his head against the mirror and squeezed his eyes shut. He really needed to get a grip. He groaned as someone started knocking on the door. Inhaling deeply, he prepared himself for the next on-slaught of banging that would insue until Dean answered the door. Tylenol. 

He needed Tylenol. The next knock came again, more insistant this time. Slowly, he opened his eyes. "Dean, door," he said in annoyance. When he didn't get a reply or hear any kind of noise that told him he was moving towards the door he sighed and pushed himself up and started shuffling towards the door. 

He was always cautious when they got a knock, because they didn't get them very often and when they did it was either Bobby or another hunter. They usually needed help or had something job related for them. Those were ok, but there were those other times when something unpleasant decided to show up and try to trick them with the intention to kill them. He expects all of these things and never knows what he's going to get. What he didn't expect was a gooey eyed, overly excited woman whose hand immediately went to his chest. 

She backed him in to the room and her hand started to move in a circle. He was kind of weirded out, which was made even worse when she closed her eyes. He was getting felt up and... he didn't like it. "Could... you please stop touching me?"

"No," she said instantly. She was enjoying this just a little too much.

\------

Turns out the woman's name is Becky. She's one of those overly excited fan's from Chuck's fan sight for his Supernatural books. Neither one of them is happy to hear that Chuck had been the one to personally give this woman their location. The only thing that made this better was the fact that she came with a message. Something's coming. 

Not that it actually told them anything. 

\------

Even though they knew about Lucifer being an angel they hadn't really thought about the existance of other angels. The next one they meet is Castiel. They didn't know he was an angel at the time. Why would they? It wasn't like they stuck around to find out all of Lucifer's abilities and weaknesses. 

Dean shot Castiel. He threw Holy Water on him. He even stabbed him. Nothing had worked. The angel had stood there resembling a statue as Dean buried the knife up to it's hilt in to his chest. Then, he'd just pulled it out, like he didn't register pain and dropped it on to the ground. 

Dean had went batshit when he'd relayed the details of all of this. What'd really intrigued Sam was the fact that Dean swore he'd seen Castiel's wings with out them actually being there. It didn't take him long to figure out how that was possible. It was from amount of power that Castiel had used to make it possible to get through all of Dean and Bobby's sigals. The lightening had been electrically charged and mix that energy with expanded Grace and you get temporary visibility in the shape of shadow wings. 

He wishes he could've been there to see it. Although, if he had of been there, Castiel probably would have put him to sleep the way he'd done Bobby.

\------

"Guys." Sam made a face as Dean and Castiel continued to stare at each other. He knew that Dean couldn't read minds and he couldn't psychically project his thoughts. Castiel can read Dean's mind any time, but he wouldn't unless Dean asked him to. It makes him wonder exactly what they could possibly be doing if they weren't simply doing what they appear to be doing, which is eye-fucking. "Guys," he repeats.

They both turn to look at him at the same time. Cas (which is what they call him now, he isn't sure when that started) is stiff and unblinking and Dean is giving him a questioning look. "Bobby's on the phone." He points to the cellphone he's holding to his ear. They are sitting in a diner and Dean suggests they go outside so that they can put Bobby on speaker phone. 

"Yeah, what's up, Bobby?" Dean asked once they'd put him on speaker phone. 

There was a rustle of movement before he answered. "I've been hearing some strange rumors around the circuits, boys."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. "What kind of rumors?"

"It's all a load of crap from what I can tell. I heard something about a looming apocalypse, once. Then, I've heard more than once that there's more demon activity than usual. How's the demon activity in your area?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders and sniffed. "Same as always. Nothing out of the usual."

Sam didn't say anything. The mention of an apocalypse had made him feel uncomfortable, because wasn't it supposed to be Lucifer that rose from the pits of Hell and destroyed the world? Wasn't a fight supposed to happen between him and the other angel Micheal? Wasn't it their fight that destroyed a huge chunk of the world in the beginning before Lucifer eventually destroyed the rest of it? He felt a tinge of heat on his cheeks. Shit. 

He was blushing out of embarrassment and humiliation. How had he fucked up so royally? Why did stuff like this always happen to him, because of course he'd fall in love with a male angel who turned out to be the Devil. He wished he could say that this wasn't something that could be expected of him, but he couldn't. It's like making horrific screw ups had become a norm for him. 

He was surprised that Dean even wanted to be around him anymore after what he'd done.

\------

When Dean hung up they got back on the road.


	2. The Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this chapter in my Folders for a long time. I have no idea why I hadn't posted it until now. I'm sorry it took so long to update. I hope you enjoy it. I'll work hard to update on a more regular basis from now on. ^^

Sam and Dean were just finishing up lunch when Sam's phone started ringing. He picked it up and tapped the screen to answer it. "Hello," he said. He made a face at Dean who was now slurping loudly from his coke.  


"Ah, screw it," the voice said over the line and he barely had time to recognize it before Crowley was standing in the middle of their room. He lowered his arm, closing his cellphone. He stuck it in his pocket.  


Sam looked him up and down quickly. His face was black and blue, his nose busted, his suit shredded and his hair was sticking out in different directions.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked it carefully, because it was more out of curiosity and not because he actually cared.

Dean popped a french fry in to his mouth as he also waited expectantly for his explanation, not only of his highly disheveled profile, but also his abrupt appearance.

Crowley was looking at Sam and only Sam. He looked only slightly annoyed and that confused them even more. He swept his hand in the air in front of his body, starting from his head and working them down to his feet, to emphasize how he looked. "Yes, I currently look like shit," he said angrily. "All courtesy or your boyfriend. Said boyfriend who was very adamant that I start keeping my hands to myself-"

"What the hell are you going on about?" Dean demanded. He wadded up the wrapper from his cheeseburger and tossed it across the room. It missed the small trashcan and rolled a few inches more to come to a stop beside the bathroom door. Mentally shrugging, he looked back at Crowley.

Crowley sighed loudly and pointed at Dean. Suddenly, Dean was gone. Sam jumped in his seat, then turned to glare at him.

"Dude, what the hell," Sam yelled.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a twist." Crowley stretched his eyes and mouth wide and blinked a few time. He shook his head and then took in a deep breath. "Ok, first of all, Sam,” he said. “I never knew you swung both ways. I mean, not really. All those times, those quips, they were just jokes."

Sam's eyes widened in shock, because WHAT THE HELL WAS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW? "Crowley," he shouted.

"What," he shouted back.  
  
"Would you get to the freaking point already?" He was starting to freak out, because Crowley was talking about swinging both ways and that, of course, made him think of Lucifer and he can only thing God that he hadn't said that while Dean had been in the room and oh yeah, that was another thing he was freaking out about. Dean was gone, having been relocated by a demon. He was not going to be happy and Sam was going to have to listen to it.

"Lucifer," Crowley spat.

Sam flinched. "W-what,” he stuttered.

"Oh, don't play dumb. He told me..." He looked away from him for a second, blinking a few times, then he shrugged. When he looked at him again, he continued. "...not everything, for obvious reasons. Anyways, not important."

Sam looked at him like he'd suddenly grown two more heads, because he was acting erratic and rambling 'like whoa' and he'd said 'his' name. "Dude," he breathed out.

"He told me to keep my hands to myself. I thought he was going to kill me. I only touched your arms, Sam."  
  
"What are you talking about?"

"Lucifer!"

Sam flinched again. "Why do you keep saying his name?" He demanded. "You're not making much sense."  
Crowley visibly shivered. "I just came to warn you..." The sentence drifted off as his eyes became unfocused. When he spoke again, he still sounded like he was out of it. "I'm not sure why."  
  
"I think you're in trouble, Sam. Or, at least, the people around you are. You've seemed to have gotten yourself a fan. The worst fan." His eyes widened at the word 'worst'.

This time, when he looked at him, his eyes were focused, his expression intense. Like, he'd figured out something that he hadn't known before. He seemed almost amused, smug even. "Lucifer is coming for you. You're his and he's letting everyone know it."  
  
Then, he was gone. Sam was left staring at an empty space, his heart beating rapidly, his chest rising and falling with each panicked breath. Lucifer was coming for him? He was... hurting people to get to him? Or people that tried to - what? Flirt with him?

Touch him? Crowley hadn't made much sense. What the hell was going on? Why was he coming for him? Did he want to hurt him to? He jumped when the door flew open. Dean marched in with Castiel right behind him. Castiel closed the door as Dean turned a circle in the room.  
  
"Where is he?" Dean demanded.

Sam couldn't speak. He could barely focus around the panic he was feeling.

\---

That night, Sam dreamed.

"What are you doing?" He asked Lucifer.

This time they weren't inside a motel room, but standing in a big open grassy field.  
  
When Sam asked his question, he hadn't meant 'What are you doing here', and Lucifer knew that, but he told him he was 'just standing around'. For some reason, inside these dreams, Sam wasn't as afraid of him as he was in the real world, even though he knew he should be.

"You know what I mean," he said firmly.

Lucifer was dressed in loose jeans, and a black T-shirt. He had been facing away from him, but when he got close to him, he turned around and faced him. He gave him a small smile. It looked pleasant, but Sam knew his expressions by now. He was pleased with himself. "Do I," he said musedly, tapping an index finger to his lips.  
Sam growled in annoyance. He wanted to shake him, but he wasn't brave enough to do something like that. Plus, doing something like that was childish. He also didn't want to get any closer to him than he already was.  
Lucifer's smile widened a little bit more and he lowered his hand. "Sam," he said, taking a step towards him.  
Shrinking away from him, Sam quickly said, “Don’t.”  
  
"Oh, that hurts my feelings, Sam."

His heartbeat had started beating quickly. He knew Lucifer was dangerous, but he'd gone along with this whole dream thing. Even knowing who he was, what he was, how Dean felt about the whole thing, how dangerous Lucifer was the the 'World'. What was wrong with him? His words came out stunted when he spoke again. "I can't do this anymore," Sam said. I never should have-" It was getting hard to breath. "Leave me alone. Why do you keep doing this?"

"Doing what, Sam?" He still looked and sounded so calm.

"Following me," he forced out. "Appearing in my dreams." He gasped when he was suddenly in front of him, touching his face. His hands were large and hot on his cheeks. "Don't..." He tried to pull away, but Lucifer was too strong.

"I have never done anything that you didn't want me to do," he whispered and it was true, all except one part.  
"You appeared in my dreams without my permission." He forced himself to say the words out loud. He feared that if he whispered them, that he would fall under the spell that Lucifer had on him and he couldn't do that.

Things had changed dramatically in a single night or maybe it hadn't. Maybe, it had all been leading up to this.  
Lucifer let out a little laugh. "Now, that I will admit. In the beginning. You never once told me to go away, though. I mean, sure, you ignored me for a long time and that took will power. It was impressive, Sam. So impressive." He leaned forward.

"No don't-" Sam almost cried out when Lucifer's lips touched his. He didn't want this. He clawed at the hands on his cheeks, even as he started to kiss back. Lucifer’s body was gentle against his, not rough. He didn't sense that he was in any danger, only that he was wanted and he couldn't resist it.

\---

Sam sat straight up in his seat. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"Whoa, there, tiger," Dean said. "We're almost there."

Blinking sleepily, Sam eased himself back in to his seat. He was confused for all of two seconds before images of his dreams started to flit through his mind. There was a bloody, disheveled Crowley with his warning and... Lucifer. Out of the corner of his eye, he looked at Dean. What did it all mean?

The dream? Dreams? It didn't matter if it had been a separate one or not. They seemed interconnected and it was the subject matter that was important. Minus making out with Lucifer in an open field.  
  
That little detail was inconsequential. Except for the fact that maybe it all meant exactly what it had looked like. That Lucifer was coming for him. That he was going to hurt people that... he wasn't sure exactly what. That he wasn't going to let him go.

That maybe he didn't want him to. He wasn't sure if he should tell Dean about any of it. Just in case it was 'just a dream'.

\---

The next time they ran in to Crowley, he didn't give Sam any weird looks. Well, none any weirder than usual. Thoughts weren't really possible, given the fact that they were fighting for their lives. Crowley stole something from them. Nothing too important.  
  
Just some cursed object that apparently gifted it's users with the ability to instantly travel from one place to another. He couldn't have them sneaking up on him. His parting gift as he fled the scene was to knock Dean on his ass and send Sam flying across the room.

\---

"Son of a bitch," Dean growled as he limped in to their motel room that night. His ass hurt too bad to even think about driving. "I think my tailbone is bruised."

Something about this was too funny for Sam to be able to stand. Even though it hurt his ribs, he doubled over in laughter.  


**Author's Note:**

> I invite you to leave 'Kudos' to support my work + 'Subscribe' to be notified when a new chapter is added.


End file.
